


No Way But Down

by GalaxyCollector



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyCollector/pseuds/GalaxyCollector
Summary: With the death of Clifford Blossom, the truth has been revealed in the most gruesome way possible. Unfortunately, FP isn't getting out of jail anytime soon. He's resigned himself to his fate, but Jughead refuses to give up.And then Betty overhears a private conversation between Sheriff Keller and his dad. They uncover a sordid past, full of ghosts, which may be able to help him now.Can the only woman FP has ever loved be convinced to save him from himself?





	1. forward

 

this is an AU of the entire season 1.

\------------------------

 

Note(s): This focuses on both generations involved in Riverdale. It is told from multiple POVs and there are sex scenes that are hinted at, but not graphic. If I get enough requests for the adult scenes, I will post them separately for those who are 18+

The storylines shown are as practical as I could make them. This means the parents are present, the "kids" aren't having sex every two seconds, and they all have curfews and jobs. All characters, minus Dylan, are the product of their respective owners and no harm is meant by my story. The storyline and original character are mine. Don't steal. It's not nice.

 

\------------------------

 

W A R N I N G S

flashbacks of assault

angst

implied smut

fluff

swearing

 

\------------------------

 

p l a y l i s t

you can run - adam jones

lucky penny - jd mcpherson

wicked ones - dorothy

in too deep - the sweeplings

all for you - night riots

selfish - future & rihanna

i hate u, i love you - gnash ft olivia o'brien

home - morgxn

his daughter - molly kate kestner

like you - tatiana manaosis

all i ever wanted was you - nick wilson

it's always you - kris allen

mad world - jasmine thompson

issues - julia michaels

ain't no rest for the wicked - cage the elephant

swim the river - christian lopez


	2. Chapter 2

"Bee," Veronica screamed down the hallway. "Betty."

She was waving wildly and it didn't take her long until she was next to her best friend; the crowd always seeming to part when she walked through it.

"Oh my God, did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?" Betty asked, packing her bag full.

"I guess that answers that," Kevin said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, nothing, just that...," Veronica started again.

"Hey, guys," Archie shouted, effectively cutting his girlfriend off.

She gave him a look that told him she wasn't happy. He returned it by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling her off to the side.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Archie whispered. "Jughead's gonna kill you if you say anything. He never wants to surprise people. Don't ruin this for him."

"Okay, geez. I didn't know."

Archie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "I have a surprise too," he said conspiratorially.

"Oh, really?"

"Hey, guys," Archie said loud enough for them to hear. "We'll see you in a minute, okay?"

Betty waved, clearly still distracted by whatever test was running through her head as the pair darted off to an abandoned closet.

"They're so obvious," Kevin said. "So, what are we doing tonight? 

"Yeah, whatever you want," Betty said.

"Really? Okay, well, I was thinking we could head over to the Whyte Worm, pick a fight, get our asses kicked, and then end the night with milkshakes at Pop's."

"Sure."

"You're  _so_  not listening. You know what? I'm going to find some friends that realize how awesome I am," Kevin said in a dreamy tone.

"What?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"I knew you weren't listening," he said, giving her a smirk. "It's fine. Just spill the beans and we'll figure it out whatever test has got you all up in your head."

"Oh, umm, well," she said, starting to walk again. "I sorta heard something that I don't really know what to do with and I don't know if I should tell Jug or not. And..."

"Woo, chill. Tell me what happened, from the beginning, and we'll go from there."

"I went to visit FP this morning, bring him some junk food. And I overheard your dad say something that doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Okay," Kevin said slowly when she didn't start talking right away. "Well, what'd he say?"

"He said, 'You know there's only one person who can get you out of here, right? Just call her. Then you can get home to your boy.' Then FP said, 'She's not coming back. I made damn sure of that,' but he sounded sad when he said it and I have no idea who they were talking about, but if it's someone who can get his dad out I should tell Jughead, right?"

"Okay, umm, let's take this one sentence at a time."

They crossed the threshold of their math class, smiling politely to Mr. Birdie. Kevin sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't want to start class immediately. As soon as he called them all to order, he huffed quietly to himself and sat down next to Betty where he always did. She copied his movements and tried to concentrate on the lesson, but Kevin wasn't ready to let this go yet.

He scribbled quickly on a piece of paper and pushed it toward Betty.

_Let's ask my dad._

She shook her head as soon as she read it and tore a corner off some scrap paper sticking out of her binder.

_Because it's a secret. I wasn't even supposed to be listening._

He read it once before turning it over and scribbling again on the back. Betty turned back to her book so it seemed like they weren't doing exactly what they were doing.

_Let's ask Archie. See if he knows anything._

Betty read it and then nodded just enough for Kevin to know she agreed without having to tear her eyes from the blackboard.

Thankfully, everything flowed from one class to the next without too much of a lull, leaving Betty to her own devices until lunch time. She had her books clutched tightly to her chest as she half-listened to Kevin rattle on about the pros and cons of telling Jughead first.

She noticed Archie and Veronica were already at their lunch table when they walked into the cafeteria and she gave them a funny look when it seemed like they were trying to hide something. She narrowed her eyes for a second before she noticed Jughead appearing from behind them. She shrieked loudly, not caring who was watching them, and jumped into his outstretched arms. She left her books in a pile on the floor and all the worries of the day melted away as her lips touched his.

She was a giggly mess as she sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Nothing else mattered now, not even eating lunch.

"Betty," Jughead whispered, "you have to eat." 

Like every time before, he could read her mind. "I'm not hungry right now," she said, never moving from his side. "When do you have to leave?"

"I don't," he beamed. "I get to say. Fred Andrews finally got approved to be my legal guardian."

She couldn't stop the tears that instantly started to form at the amazing news. He wiped away what fell as soon as she looked up to him.

"You knew?" she turned to Archie, finding it impossible to be mad at him for keeping this secret.

"Now will you eat?"

Everyone gave a quiet chuckle as she finally gave in and rushed off to the lunch line. "Is she always like that when I'm gone?"

No one would look him in the eyes now and he knew the answer. He had a hard time without her too, but it hurt him to know she felt that way. It wasn't fair. She was too good to feel any pain.

* * *

 

"Okay, now are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Jughead asked before kissing the top of Betty's head.

They stopped in front of her house and her whole body tensed so he knew he was right. "Umm, Juggie, I umm..."

"Woo, must be bad," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Just tell me."

"I went to give FP breakfast and when I got there, well, Sheriff Keller told him that there was only one person who could get him out and then told him to call her," she blurted out in one breathe.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she started again, much slower. "And then your dad said that he made sure she wasn't coming back. And then I left." Betty watched his face closely as he tried to process what she'd told him. "Should I not have told you since I basically don't know anything?"

"I'm glad you told me," he admitted. "That means there's someone out there who can help."

"Yea, but we don't know who she is."

"You, Betty Cooper, will figure it out." 


	3. Chapter 3

Betty took a deep breath, put her phone in her back pocket, and walked down the steps to where her dad usually hid out.

"Hey, dad," she called out before she was all the way down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, "What's up?"

"I was wondering... if you knew someone who used to hang out with FP when you guys were in high school?"

"That would be a question for her mother," he said, clipping his words. "I didn't hang out with Serpents."

"You married Mom," Betty retorted.

Hal narrowed his eyes for a second before turning back to the TV and effectively ignoring Betty. She knew she'd been dismissed, but she was mad that he'd just turn his back on something that was obviously such a huge part of his wife's life at one point.

"Yeah, okay," she finally said, turning to walk back up the stairs.

She faltered at the top, her hand on the knob, not wanting to face her mom. It'd occurred to her earlier that FP may be referring to her own mother; that she was who he was waiting for. It was pretty well-known, that they had some sort of relationship when they were younger. She just didn't know if she was ready for the worst to be confirmed.

"Mom," she called out.

"In here," Alice said from the kitchen.

Betty squared her shoulders and walked into the room, knowing if she hesitated anymore she wouldn't do it at all. Her mom was chopping onions and tears were flowing freely down her face. She gave Betty a wide smile, "Hey, sweetie."

"I, umm, wanted to ask you a question... about FP."

"Oh," Alice answered, wiping her eyes on her apron. She wasn't looking at Betty, but the fact that no one had yelled yet meant it was probably okay to continue.

"Did he hang out with anyone when you guys were younger? Like, maybe in high school or something?"

"Umm, yeah. We all hung out together. Me, your dad, FP, Hermione, Fred... and Mary."

Betty definitely didn't miss the pause her mom had taken before rounding out their friend group. She just didn't know if she could or should press it. "Anyone else?"

Alice sat the knife on the edge of the cutting board and met Betty's eyes. "What is it, Betty?"

"Nothing. I just, uh, I was wondering. Writing an article about previous generations at Riverdale High."

"You're a bad liar," Alice said flatly.

Betty stared right back at her mother, wondering who would win this little battle. It was always a coin toss between them, their stubbornness being dished out in equal measures.

"I heard FP and Sheriff Keller talking this morning," she admitted.

"About what?"

"He said that FP could get out if he just called her. They didn't say who it was, but I thought maybe it was someone from his past."

Alice swallowed hard. Whatever she'd thought Betty was going to say, that wasn't it. She was blinking rapidly, but this time it wasn't because of any food. She didn't want to tell Betty the truth. That was obvious.

Hal walked up the stairs as they continued their staring contest. He looked between the pair for a second before walking around them and to the fridge without a word. He took a drink, clearly trying to decide the best course of action.

"Come on, Alice. Just tell her about Dylan. She's gonna figure it out anyway. She's just like her mother. She doesn't know when to stop."

Alice gasped loudly and turned her gaze to her husband. She was shooting daggers at him, but he was doing it right back to her. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face so badly.

"Whose Dylan?" Betty asked.

"She's FP's wife," he said, never turning from Alice. 


End file.
